In The Light
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Porque para sanar el alma y reconfortar el corazón solo hace falta una persona, las palabras correctas, un cálido abrazo y… ¿patitos?" Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". De la lista No.2 Parejas al azar.
1. Warm Hugs

_**"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". De la lista No.2 Parejas al azar.**_

 _Porque para sanar el alma y reconfortar el corazón solo hace falta una persona, las palabras correctas, un cálido abrazo y… ¿patitos?_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un EWE, con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico)_

 _ **Título:**_ "In the Light _"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _1/4_

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _Holitas a todos! espero de todo corazón que esta historia a modo de ¿Drabble largos? sea de su agrado! Fue un gusto para mi hacerla y espero que también lo sea para leerla jiji! Mil gracias a Kaorugloomy por estar ahí para apoyarme y mil gracias a_ Jeannine Matweus _por invitarme a este maravilloso reto!~_

 _A leer se ha dicho!_

 **Warm Hugs**

La guerra que había sucedido ocho meses atrás, parecía solamente producto de un muy mal sueño o una loca y fluida imaginación que a Harry a veces le costaba creerlo, aunque claro, las pesadillas era algo que le reiteraba todas las noches sin falta que si fue muy real y que todas esas vidas perdidas y sangre cimentada en esos muros ancestrales aún estaba ahí invisiblemente atormentando a los aun sensibles héroes de guerra de su generación.

Sobrellevarlo había sido difícil, pero con buena determinación a enfrentarse a un nuevo mundo donde un maniático no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina buscando matarlo, sabía que ahora si podría respirar mejor.

-Hey Harry, tu novio te está buscando- dijo jocosa Ginny a su lado dándole un codazo amistoso.

Las cosas estaban más que bien entre ellos, pues después de su bochornoso y efímero romance, descubrieron tras insulsos intentos, secos besos y toqueteos inexpertos, que como amigos era mucho mejor su relación.

-Que no es mi novio Gin…- murmuró avergonzado Harry rodando los ojos para regresar a ver a cierto rubio Slytherin que le estaba haciendo señas de que lo siguiera.

Con reticencia tomó su mochila dándole un último vistazo a Ron y Hermione que estaban en la novena nube deleitándose el uno del otro que ni siquiera cayeron en la cuenta de su presencia. Harry no pudo evitar alegrarse por ellos y dándoles a sus compañeros un escueto "nos vemos más tarde" se levantó de la mesa.

-Aja y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo la pelirroja con mofa viendo como el moreno se ruborizaba hasta la punta de su cabello mientras se alejaba.

Ok era obvio que tendría que hablar calmadamente con Ginny Weasley para sacarle tremenda idea que se había plantado y diseminado por su mente, pues, aunque Harry había descubierto que los chicos no le eran tan indiferentes como creía, no se sentía emocionalmente para encarar cualquier relación, al menos no por el primer momento que tenía donde podía ser simplemente Harry, un chico normal… _"o más o menos_ " pensó con hosquedad pues aún había muchas personas que lo miraban como si fuese la bendita reencarnación de Merlín.

Tras llegar al lugar al que había seguido al rubio, arrojó su mochila a una esquina y respiró profundamente.

-¿Tienes tarea?- preguntó Draco sentándose en el borde de la ventana de su lugar no tan secreto en el quinto piso. Harry negó esbozando una sonrisa llegando a su lado para poder recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Inhaló profundamente la deliciosa esencia cítrica del rubio y exhaló todo el aire contenido. Ahí si se podía volver a respirar con normalidad.

Era increíble lo bien que podían llegar a congeniar, pues en los tiempos tranquilos del retorno a Hogwarts, apenas y podían verse y ya ni hablar de saludarse con esa cortante cordialidad en los pasillos como los meros extraños que eran pues entre riñas y riñas jamás existió la oportunidad de conocer al otro.

Tal vez en ese momento ser amigos era prácticamente imposible por toda su historia de antagonismo, pero todo mejoró hacia solo cinco meses atrás, cuando Harry sintiéndose asfixiar por esa tan prolongada calma, donde no sucedía nada y todo perfilaba para quedarse estático, volvió a estar al pendiente de Draco Malfoy como si el sexto año se hubiese vuelto a repetir pero de manera diferente.

Necesitaba a Malfoy en su panorama para tener una especie de propósito y así fue la primera vez que se puso en marcha tras el profundo letargo la guerra. Siguiéndolo, observándole en el mapa del merodeador en las incontables noches de insomnio, esperando inocentemente que estuviese tramando algo, lo que sea, un atisbo de que todo había vuelto a la realidad.

Cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad, siguió al chico al salón en desuso del quinto piso en el que se encontraba noche tras noche sin falta en las semanas que estuvo al pendiente; pero tal fue su sorpresa que Draco Malfoy solo estaba tranquilamente contemplando la ventana. Tan absorto en su cometido, con el mismo semblante de tristeza que se cargaba desde el final de la guerra, perdido en el abismo de las tonalidades naranjas y rojizas del fin del atardecer que no lo podía creer.

-¿No se supone que debes de estar en tu sala común ¡Oh! gran salvador del mundo mágico?- preguntó pausadamente sin burla alguna en su tono.

-Lo mismo va para ti…- contestó Harry saliendo de su escondite en las sombras. El chico rubio solo se alzó de hombros murmurando algo que sonó aun "touché" pero Harry no podía estar seguro.

La mínima oscuridad que comenzaba a trepar y expandirse por todo el recinto le daba un aire místico y secreto como si fuera uno con el ambiente general, el cambio de luz de las velas de la habitación hacia resaltar la piel pálida del Slytherin, haciendo que Harry cayera en cuenta de lo demacrado que se veía, con marcas negras bajo sus ojos, como si hubiese dejado de dormir desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Harry se acercó por inercia sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido en su totalidad por el otro chico; empatía y unas irrefrenables ganas de reconfortarlo.

El esbelto rubio apretó sus piernas contra su pecho cuando el último rayo de sol se ocultó en el horizonte -Solo quería ver el crepúsculo antes de la llegada de las pesadillas… aunque sea para darme un instante de paz…-

Harry se quedó mudo. Él también conocía de las pesadillas que rondan en los rincones de oscuridad y desdicha, donde el pesar y la muerte danzan en una turbulenta compañía y la desdicha lo lleva de la mano a la locura.

-Antes de que los demonios salgan y revivan una y otra vez lo vivido…- murmuró Harry sin poder creer que le había contestado con voz afectada. El rubio le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de regresar su mirada gris al cielo cambiante.

El viento soplaba vigorosamente colándose desenfrenado por la ventana abierta, dejando que el aroma a pino y encino invadiera el ambiente, que Harry tratando de emular al rubio cerró los ojos, dejándose impregnar por él.

El aire de noviembre los golpeaba con fuerza mientras trazaba espirales en el suelo, levantándose imponente al techo, haciendo que las luces del recinto temblaran y tanto Harry como Draco se erizaron por la súbita oscuridad que los invadió, siendo este último quien dio un brinco cerrando los ojos y se aferró como un niño desamparado a lo primero que encontró, que en este caso fue a Harry.

-Detesto la oscuridad…- murmuró tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón ocultando su cara en su pecho –es como si él no hubiera muerto… y aun pudiera aparecer nuevamente….-

-Yo también la detesto… pero él ya no puede volver… ya no puede hacer más daño…- contestó abrazándole con fuerza para calmar su miedo y el propio, lanzando a su vez pequeños _incendio_ a las velas para que volvieran a encenderse.

En sus brazos encontró la tranquilidad que hacía meses no tenía, esa extraña serenidad y calidez que no consiguió con sus amigos o cono ninguno de los Weasley lo encontró en esos brazos que se aferraban a él como si fuese el único faro en esa profunda oscuridad que los sumía intentando tragarlos sin piedad.

Aquel rubio le dedicó una mirada curiosa cuando su corazón volvió a normalizar, comprendiendo completamente lo que acababa de pasar pero aun así no lo soltó.

Las cosas a partir de ahí se volvieron diferentes. En realidad su instinto siempre le había dicho que necesitaba a Draco Malfoy de una u otra forma y parecía ser cierto hasta en ese momento pues podía darle lo que nadie más podía darle y al parecer era mutuo.

Draco era ese pedazo de aire que había que respirar.


	2. Sweet Words

_**"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". De la lista No.2 Parejas al azar.**_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada del mundo de Harry Potter, todo es de J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un EWE, con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico)_

 _ **Título:**_ _**"** In the Light_ _"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _2/4_

 **Sweet Words**

Entre el horror, la devastación y la decadencia era donde siempre se encontraba cada que cerraba los ojos en profunda soledad. Siempre era lo mismo sin falta cada anochecer, era como si el señor tenebroso aun estuviera rondando en la tierra, con su silencioso caminar y su siseante voz gélida, calándole hasta la médula, haciéndole temblar de miedo con solo encontrarse su mirada roja.

"Solo fue un mal sueño" le decía Harry a su lado instándole a seguir durmiendo. Aquella calmada voz siempre sabía reconfortarle y más aún su abrazo ligero a su espalda, con su tranquilo palpitar golpeando rítmicamente; reiterándole con su muda presencia que no estaba solo.

Para Draco aquella convivencia era algo extraño sacado de algún libro de ficción o de antología de la profesora Trelawney, pero no por ello le desagradaba.

Potter era extrañamente cálido y una buena compañía, a veces se encontraban charlando durante horas como amigos de años atrás, otras con silencios agradables donde simplemente con un gesto o una sonrisa podían comunicarse sin la necesidad de hablar, solo su presencia y acogedora compañía.

-Mira Draco- llamó Harry mostrándole algo que estaba en el suelo con tal emoción como si hubiese descubierto una nueva piedra filosofal.

Al rubio aquello siempre le fascinaba, como siempre el león heroico con pequeñas y simples cosas podía mostrarse con tal felicidad y regocijo, aquella sonrisa infantil que apenas y mostraba afuera de esas cuatro paredes del salón de desuso que habían acomodado a modo de guarida, donde solamente existían ellos dos, "Harry y Draco", sin apellidos ni títulos ostentosos y expectativas y pasados macerados por la guerra, solo dos jóvenes con una pequeña luz para disipar las tinieblas.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso Potter?- dijo algo jocoso acercándose a ver más de cerca, riendo de lo lindo cuando el otro hizo un puchero por llamarle por su apellido.

-Si serás… y luego dices que yo soy el ciego…- dijo mostrándole un nido de ramitas secas y hojas con tres pequeños huevos blancos en él.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? No sabía que los Gryffidor tienen gusto por la cleptomanía- Harry le sacó la lengua.

-Claro que no… estaban solos en el bosque… y no pude dejarlos solos…- dijo algo avergonzado jugando con sus pulgares. Draco ocultó una traviesa sonrisa tras su mano y se le quedó viendo analítico. Era obvio que el moreno era sensible al tema "huérfano", aquello lo sabía y de sobra, así que dejando ese tema de lado, decidió picarlo por otro lado.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con esos huevos de tritón?- Harry abrió más los ojos y regresó a ver a los huevos como si no pudiera creerlo -¿o tal vez son de cocodrilo?-

-No inventes Draco, que no hay cocodrilos en el lago Negro…- dijo avergonzado sentándose con la piernas cruzadas frente a los huevecillos para acariciarlos con devoción.

-O tal vez de serpiente ¿aún sabes hablar pársel?- dijo tomándole la mano, una acción bastante intima que compartían cuando nadie los veía.

-No creo que sean de serpiente… había plumas cerca…- hizo una comisura.

-Humm… a los doxies les gusta cambiar sus huevos con un hospedero tranquilo….- dijo como que no quiere la cosa.

-¡Pero no están peludos!-

-¿Una mutación?- Harry rodó los ojos dándole un codazo –yo solo decía-

-Claro…- contestó el moreno con una cálida sonrisa. En definitiva esa sonrisa y esa calma hacia que todo fuera mejor -¿entonces nos los quedamos?- Draco arqueó una ceja de la manera más aristocráticamente posible.

-Pues si tú los cuidas, estoy de acuerdo- Harry amplió su sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

* * *

Conocer cada matiz de Draco era algo tan maravilloso como descubrir ese pequeño punto exacto en el que el sol y la luna convergen para dar inicio la mañana, tan preciado, pero tan raro que Harry apenas y podía perderle un segundo de vista.

Draco podía ser tan obstinado y terco como él, tan inamovible y testarudo como ninguno; intelectual y metomentodo a ratos, con un sentido del humor ácido y un comentario sarcástico bajo la manga, que a veces pareciera que nada lo afecta o conmueve como los pequeños huevos que encontró el otro día.

Siempre tratando de ocultarse bajo capas y capas de indiferencia bajo el ojo de curiosos, escondiendo aquella vena tan sensible y suave que Harry comenzaba a conocer. Ese genuino cariño que profesaba hacia cualquier cosa que valorará era adictivo, pues más de una vez lo sorprendió acariciando uno de los huevecillos o hablándoles como si acaso la pequeña criatura en su interior comprendiera, era imposible que fuera tantas cosas como se veía ante sus ojos, pero así era y como le gustaba cada cosa que descubría.

Las pesadillas por las noches se mantenían a raya cuando escapándose de sus respectivas casas, recurrirán a la fraternal guarida que siempre los esperaba y sellando su confianza en un abrazo encontraban la paz.

Aunque tanto Ron como Hermione no veían con buenos ojos la peculiar relación que tenía con Draco, aquello no podía importarle menos. Adoraba a sus amigos con toda su alma, pero Draco en ese poco tiempo se había convertido tan parte de él que era imposible existir sin ese momento al día o noche, donde con ambas manos luchaba sus propias batallas para no perderse en el intento, donde todo en el mañana era mejor.

-Me pregunto cuando nacerán- dijo jugueteando con el cabello platinado que se escapaba rebelde de la gomina sin perder ni un segundo de los huevecillos blancos que permanecían aún dormidos al mundo que les rodeaba.

-Eres tan desesperado, seguro que ya no tardan- dijo Draco sin dejar de leer su libro -¿ahora tu novia comadrejita no vendrá a molestar?- preguntó el rubio mirando por encima de su libro al moreno que bufó.

La pelirroja desde que había descubierto su escondite, se dejaba caer cada que podía y con comentarios mordaces y bochornosos para Harry hacía más de una insinuación a lo que se traían entre manos.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó arrugando la nariz.

-¿A quién más vez que le queda el nombre?- dijo como si era lo más obvio del mundo.

-No es mi novia... dejó de serlo cuando regresamos a la escuela... sólo somos buenos amigos-

No entendía cuál era el gusto tanto de Ginny como de Draco emparejarlo con urgencia con el otro. _"Aunque no estaría mal que…"_ pensó detenidamente mirando la rubia ceja arqueada y la sonrisa ladeada frente él y tragó saliva con dificultad apartando esos pensamientos.

-Ya decía yo que no se haya puesto en modo posesivo con su niño dorado que duerme en la misma cama que un Mortifago- Harry rodó los ojos sin dejar de acariciar el pequeñín huevecillo que estaba en la perfecta temperatura.

-No eres un Mortifago y aunque lo fuiste, no fue por decisión propia...- Draco sonrió disimuladamente ocultando su risa tras su grueso tomo de pociones como si hubiese escuchado exactamente lo que quería escuchar.


	3. Cherry Kiss

_**"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". De la lista No.2 Parejas al azar.**_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada del mundo de Harry Potter, todo es de J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un EWE, con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico)_

 _ **Título:**_ _**"**_ _In The Light"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _3/4_

 **Cherry Kiss**

Mientras Potter se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch entrenando, Draco estudiaba para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

A veces le sorprendía cuanto tiempo pasaba en compañía de Harry que cuando no estaba, había un silencio exagerado y pesado en el ambiente que era increíble como con un simple aspaviento o palabra el Gryffindor podía alegrar la estancia. Suspiró.

Tal como en ese momento y otros varios cuando se encontraba solo, extrañaba a sus amigos, con su leal camaradería acompañada con punzantes y graciosos comentarios, donde podía ser aquel fantasma del chico que lo tenía todo en la vida, sin ninguna preocupación acuestas ni oscuras horrores que le atormentan.

Pero tras la guerra, tanto Theo como Blaise y Pansy se habían ido del país por los crueles enjuiciamientos de sus padres y todas aquellas problemáticas de la comunidad mágica en contra de los hijos de los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort; solo él se había quedado por la insistencia de su madre quien, aunque el cielo se veía negro, no perdía la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran y tuviera un digno futuro si obtenía sus papeles de Hogwarts.

 _"_ _A veces mi madre puede ser muy idealista…"_ caviló con melancolía.

Tomando consigo el pequeño nido se cambió de lugar a la ventana, su lugar favorito. Allá afuera hacia buen tiempo, tan soleado y luminoso que parecía que la primavera no estaba dándose abasto con tal cálido clima -Tal vez no fue tan malo que no me fuera…- se dijo con media sonrisa, viendo como las escobas en el campo de Quidditch se elevaban y bajaban a gran velocidad y como la diminuta quaffle desde su perspectiva, saltaba de un lado a otro de mano en mano.

Tener a Harry en su vida era mucho mejor de lo que esperó tras ser exonerado de cualquier cargo, una bocanada del aire más fresco y puro de que podía sopesar, sin embargo, aún no estaba seguro de que era exactamente la relación que tenía con el moreno.

-Creo que solo somos dos personas que buscan consuelo y tranquilidad en el otro…- dijo mirando a la puerta por si acaso llegaba alguien, pero al no ver a nadie procedió a acariciar uno de los cálidos huevecillos en el nido –pero no piensen mal ¿eh?, que dudo que el querido héroe le interese algo con un Slytherin reformado con el equipo equivocado- dijo a modo de mofa.

Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que era lo que quería de Harry. Durante los primeros años lo había detestado con todo su ser por haber preferido a la comadreja pobretona sin miramientos, por negarse a darle su amistad y de paso ponerlo en ridículo frente a sus amigos y toda la panda de sus compañeros cabezas huecas… si… aquello había sido un golpe bajo que siempre caló lento y profundo, pero que fue mermando con el transcurso del tiempo hasta llegar a la indiferencia y cordialidad, donde cualquier pensamiento negativo se había difuminado y que con una pequeña pero significativa acción, se vio coartado su muro de apatía y después de todo, si consiguió lo que quería; la amistad de Harry Potter…

Pero ¿estaba conforme con ello? ¿Acaso estaba cómodo con su actual estado o no? No sabía si ansiaba más de lo que podía pedir y lo que podía dar pues aunque en ese corto periodo habían convivido más que con otro ser humano (ya que los huevecillos no contaban) en esos cruda temporada, los tiempos pasados siempre terminaban pesando en la balanza de la relaciones.

 _"_ _Aunque supongo que Potter estaría tan interesado en mi como del profesor Flitwick"_ se dijo con dolorosa ironía.

Un movimiento captó su mirada y boqueó como pez.

-Oh no…- exclamó dejando caer su libro de su regazo. Uno de los huevecillos se movía y no era exactamente por el aire –¡ustedes no pueden nacer aun! – les gritó a los huevecillos que ya ansiaban conocer el mundo exterior.

No podía dejar que Potter se lo perdiera pues sabía que se cargaría una cara de perrito apaleado por semanas si eso pasaba, pero el problema es que no sabía exactamente que hacer y mucho menos cómo avisarle. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer un _patronus_ y ahora si se daba patadas mentales por negarle a Harry la oportunidad de enseñarle.

-¡Lo tengo!- pensó tomando su varita con manos temblorosas sin apartar la vista de los blancos huevecillos que comenzaban a fragmentarse. Varias veces cuando iba en segundo año estuvo perfeccionando junto con Blaise la manera de hacer vociferadores para espantar a los de primer año (y de paso atormentar un poco a Potty) así que pensó que sería muchísimo más fácil que escribir una carta.

 _"_ _Espero que pueda llegar a tiempo…"_

* * *

El entrenamiento había terminado y todo el equipo de los leones estaba en las duchas, celebrando de antemano la inminente victoria que tendrían contra Ravenclaw, pues si jugaban como les había ido con el entrenamiento ya tenían en el bolcillo la copa.

-¡Iugh Harry! ¡Apestas a hurón!- bromeó Ron arrugando su nariz antes de cubrirla. Harry se sonrojó dándole un ligero empujón.

-Deja de molestar Ron- el pelirrojo comenzó a reír por cara avergonzada que se cargaba el moreno. Era cierto que el aroma del perfume del Slytherin estaba emanando de su cuerpo pues antes de salir a entrenar le había robado un poco al rubio solo para poder deleitarse un poco con ese dulce fresco aroma cítrico que parecía como si Draco estuviera aun abrazándolo… claro que no contaba con que el perfume no le sentaba muy bien que digamos que hasta Draco se había burlado porque lo había usado.

-Creo que Ginny tenía razón y si sucede algo entre ustedes- dijo el pelirrojo como que no quiere la cosa.

-No es cierto- dijo desviando la mirada _"aunque me gustaría…"_ se dijo con pesar –solo somos amigos, nada más…-

Convivir tanto con Draco le daba esa creciente ansiedad que pensó que no sentiría en un largo tiempo por otra persona, esa increíble tranquilidad entremezclada con el anhelo y regocijo de los pequeños momentos a su lado, donde no perdía la oportunidad de tocarle a cada momento y desear por más que no sabía siquiera como ponerlo en palabras, ni mucho menos en acciones.

 _"_ _Esto no será bueno si se entera…"_ se dijo con algo de temor, pues intuía que al rubio Slytherin no le haría mucha gracia que cuando buscaba tranquilidad en sus brazos, Harry dejaba volar su imaginación en la delectación que causaban en él un par de ojos grises.

Una carta a toda velocidad entró volando a las vaporosas regaderas sobresaltando a todos chicos que ya estaban cambiándose y se posó frente a los aturdidos Ron y Harry.

-Creo que es para ti camarada…- dijo Ron encogiéndose en su sitio al notar lo que era. Un vociferador. Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¡POTTER! ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO PEREZOSO QUE YA VAN A NACER! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TARDAR!- Ron arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

-Parece que el hurón está en sus días…- dijo Ron recuperándose de su asombro cuando la carta se autorompió.

Harry tardó unos segundo en comprender a que se refería Draco. _"¿Nacer?"_ se preguntó ladeando la cabeza, hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente que le hizo pegar el brinco.

-¡Ya van a nacer!- exclamó lleno de júbilo tomando sus cosas para salir corriendo de ahí sin importarle nada.

Tanto Ron como los demás chicos se quedaron de a seis.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

* * *

Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el quinto piso, ni siquiera sentía el viento en su torso desnudo o las agujetas desatadas de sus sneakers, solo ansiaba no perderse ni un solo momento de ese especial momento.

-Son bellísimos Harry…- dijo con trémula voz Draco aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

El moreno abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, estaba extasiado con la imagen de tres pequeños patitos amarillo y negro que con alegría piaban frente del embelesado rubio, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por ponerse en pie.

-Sabía que no eran tritones- dijo llegando al lado de Draco poniendo su mano en su hombro que enseguida apretó con ternura.

Se le veía tan feliz y rozagante como nunca lo había visto, sus ojos estaban llenitos de lágrimas dándole un brillo especial que esta vez sin dudarlo y haciendo acopio de todo su espíritu Gryffindor, lo besó.

Sus labios suaves temblaron bajo su ligero toque y sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó tímidamente el rubio con mejillas sonrojadas. Sabía que no era momento para lamentaciones y si ya lo había hecho, tenía que terminar lo que comenzó y tras dar una profunda bocanada de aire tomó el delgado rostro entre sus manos.

-Porque creo que me gustas…-

-¿Crees?- preguntó arqueando una ceja a lo que Harry rió; aquella contestación no la esperó pero en definitiva era una expresión tan Malfoy.

-No… estoy ciento por ciento seguro que te quiero más de lo que alguna vez quise a alguien…- dijo perdiéndose en los ojos grises que le sonreían.

-Más te vale…- murmuró el rubio pasándole los brazos por los hombros, acercando sus labios nuevamente para fundirse nuevamente en un tierno beso que Harry más que deseoso correspondió.

Tan lento y tímido, con esa creciente necesidad de llenar tantos sentimientos sin pronunciar, con esa inocente cadencia de jóvenes inexpertos que ansiaban conocerse procurando hacer el mas mínimo daño al otro, disfrutando de cada suave contacto, tan dulce mientras más se prolongaba, tan llenador y embriagante que subía con intensidad al igual que el calor de sus cuerpos.

Draco fue el primero que se separó para recuperar el aliento y con su respiración irregular, recargó su frente contra la del moreno.

–Creo que yo también siento lo mismo…- contestó en voz baja a lo que Harry con una brillante sonrisa plantada en su sonrosado rostro, no pudo evitar abalanzarse contra él para probar nuevamente sus labios tan dulces como cerezas, con la esperanza de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

En verdad que ahí entre sus brazos era el lugar al cual pertenecía.


	4. You and Me and the Ducklings

_**"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". De la lista No.2 Parejas al azar.**_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada del mundo de Harry Potter, todo es de J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un EWE, con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico) y también tiene un poquitín de Lime (estáis advertidos!)_

 _ **Título:**_ _**"**_ _In The Light"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _4/4_

 **You and Me… and the Ducklings**

Harry no podía ocultar esa perpetua sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro que ya le dejaba las mejillas entumecidas.

Tras ese primer beso con Draco le siguieron muchos más entre risas y deliciosos arrumacos que ninguno de los dos desaprovechaba. Aun parecía surreal que sus sentimientos fueran compartidos y más aún que Draco no parecía tan reacio como pensó a las muestras de afecto en público y a todas horas.

Claro que cuando sus amigos y compañeros se enteraron de lo suyo pegaron el grito al cielo, bueno, todos salvo Ginny que solo amplió su sonrisa tal y cual el gato Cheshire y con un terrible abrazo rompe costillas les dio su bendición.

A Harry no le importaba mucho las habladurías en torno a su relación con Draco, pues aunque las consideraba innecesarias, agradecía enormemente que no fueran de naturaleza ofensiva (porque ahí si no las toleraría), sin embargo de una manera extraña pero a la vez tranquilizante, no duró mucho la afrenta en contra del rubio Slytherin pues parecía captar mucho más colectivamente la atención de las masas, los tiernos patitos que siempre estaban tras del ojigris piando por su atención, que la relación misma.

Los patitos con alegría seguían a Draco a todos lados, desde el patio donde le gustaba descansar, su refugio que era más que nada su hogar que otro lado y asistiendo a clases con ambos prefiriendo enormemente las piernas del rubio para pasar el día acurrucados siendo recibidos por innumerables "aww" de las compañeras y miradas divertidas de los profesores.

Aunque al principio había incomodado un poco a Harry que los patitos no lo hubiesen visto al momento de su nacimiento, era siempre un deleite verlos acurrucados o buscando en todo momento a Draco.

-Buenos días dormilón- saludó al chico que bostezaba mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos acariciando por inercia al pequeño patito amarillo sobre su pecho que aún dormía plácidamente.

-No estaba dormido…- dijo haciendo una comisura apuntando su índice a su pesado libro de transformaciones –solo estaba descansando la vista…-

-Claro, y yo soy troll…- ironizó Harry palmeando la cabecita del patito moteado.

-Pues casi- se alzó de hombros indiferente.

-Idiota…- dijo semi ofendido Harry antes de ser halado para recibir un lento beso de Draco.

-Vas a aplastar a príncipe Salazar…- dijo Harry contra sus labios sin poder ocultar el divertimiento que aún le causaba el nombre que Draco le había puesto al primer patito que eclosionó.

-Deja de burlarte de su nombre, que él no se burla del tuyo- el rubio hizo un mohín.

-Pero para eso estas tú- dijo risueño viendo como los otros dos patitos aun con los parpados cerrados buscaban el calor de "mamá Draco".

–Aparte, tus nombres no son mucho mejores…- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¡Oye! "Canela" no es un mal nombre…- contestó Harry avergonzado cuando el patito más negruzco graznó ofendido esponjando sus plumas.

-No es un nombre digno…- dijo chasqueando la lengua –aunque creo que es mejor que "esponjocito"- dijo señalando al pequeño patito amarillo con motas negras esparcidas por todo su pequeño cuerpecito que dormitaba con su pico escondido bajo su ala.

-Pero es lindo… y no niegues que te gusta- Draco no pudo rebatir contra ello.

* * *

Con los patitos dormidos tras un largo primer mes de explorar el mundo que les rodea, Harry y Draco no daban abasto a sus intensas demostraciones de ese afecto que había nacido entre ellos, irrefrenable e intenso que se propagaba en la luz de su cariño y fortaleza que habían construido a su alrededor, dándoles aquella calidez que buscaban, que tanto necesitaba y que solo se encontraba en el otro.

Entre besos y caricias se encontraban hablando en ese íntimo lenguaje que con palabras casi nunca podían emitir; sus manos palpitantes recorrían con tímida divinidad los cuerpos unidos, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que provocaba cada fibra, cada porción sensible.

-Harry…- murmuró Draco entre breves jadeos cuando la dulce boca del moreno besaba con lentitud su cuello, probándolo y disfrutando con tal gusto de sus reacciones que le mostraba, ansiando por más.

-Oh Draco…- suspiró el ojiverde sintiendo como Draco se tensaba y relajaba contra su cuerpo, apretando con sus piernas su torso.

Cerró los ojos cuando las delgadas manos del rubio recorrían ávidas su pecho desnudo, ansiando por seguir sintiendo esa delicadeza y cariño el resto de su vida.

Draco estaba listo para explorar más del salvador del mundo mágico, dejarse llevar por la infinidad de caricias y sensaciones nuevas que podía despertar en él, de ser uno con la persona que tanto quería, que como una mano amiga le había renovado la paz interior y la calma que no creyó volver a encontrar tan pronto y que había estado con él como ninguna otra había estado antes, pero con lo que no contó es que tan pronto como había iniciado el momento, se terminó con un sinfín de graznidos de los pequeños patitos que intentaban con todas sus fuerzas de llamar su atención, intentando dar brinquitos para llegar hasta donde estaba.

-Maldición…- murmuró ocultando abatido su rostro con ambas manos.

-Creo que quieren que les devuelva a "mamá Draco"- dijo algo divertido y frustrado Harry separándose del ardiente cuerpo del rubio para ayudar a subir a los pequeños patitos que con solicitud se acurrucaron en el regazo del rubio.

-Tonto…- dijo con fingida molestia por el mote que le había adjudicado y sonrió a los polluelos –creo que luego terminaremos… esto…- dijo con sus mejillas rojas cuando Harry acomodándose, alargó su brazo para que lo ocupara como almohada

-Ya lo creo que si…- dijo dándole un tierno beso en su nariz.

-Te quiero- murmuró Draco cerrando los ojos, intentando no moverse mucho para no molestar el sueño de los patitos ahora dormidos.

-Yo también…- dijo con alegría Harry sonriendo nuevamente.

Cuanto se alegraba haber ido a buscar esa vez a Draco y encontrar a su vez su propia tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba y la luz que lo alejaba de cualquier mal y pesadilla que pudiera aun vagar. Ahora si podía decir con toda la calma que estaba donde debía estar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que haya sido de su agrado! ya saben que cualquier duda o comentario estoy abierta a todo! :3 Les mando muchos besitos y nos leemos en otra historia! *W*


End file.
